Travesura sin realizar
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: "Después de todo su amor no era correspondido por los Potter y nunca lo iba a ser" SLASH


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el concurso "Amores imposibles" del grupo "Potterfics"**_

_**Integrantes: MerodeadoraSB, KamiiLupinBlack, WhittedOldman, IrinaTonks**_

* * *

><p>Estaba escondido en la cueva de Hogsmade cuando el Patronus en forma de fénix ingreso, Sirius lo miró entre la cautela, la sorpresa y la curiosidad.<p>

-Sirius, ven a Hogwarts, Harry te necesita.

La voz de Dumbledore salió del Patronus, pegándole un susto de muerte. ¿Desde cuándo se podían enviar mensajes con Patronus? "seguro es cosa de Dumbledore" pensó, antes de transformarse.

El gran perro negro corrió por Hogsmade, camino al colegio. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que hoy había sido la última prueba del Torneo por un ejemplar de El Profeta que había sacado de un cesto de basura. Suplicó internamente que nada le hubiese sucedido a su ahijado. Olfateó los pasillos intentando reconocer el aroma del viejo director o de Harry, pero había demasiados olores diferentes. Los pocos alumnos que vagaban por los pasillos se veían compungidos, nadie le prestó atención.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo cuando vio a Quejicus caminando apresurado, ¿Por qué Snape, que era un mortífago, podía caminar con libertad, mientras él debía esconderse como un criminal? Descartó el sentimiento de impotencia, la prioridad era Harry.

Cuando estaba maldiciendo internamente por no tener el mapa del merodeador y al borde de entrar en pánico, logró conseguir captar el rastro de Dumbledore, corrió con todo lo que le permitieron sus patas. Soltó un ladrido para llamar su atención, Albus se veía apesadumbrado y pensativo, lo saludo levemente con la cabeza y lo guío a un salón, que dadas las horas de la noche, estaba desocupado.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? -preguntó tan solo pudo hablar después de volver a ser humano.

-Él está bien Sirius, físicamente al menos. Voldemort ha vuelto y ha asesinado a Cedric Diggory -se estremeció levemente, otra vez… todo comenzaba de nuevo.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? -repitió sin encontrar algo en su cabeza que importara más que eso.

-Está en la enfermería, tiene algunas lesiones leves. Sirius, él se enfrentó a Voldemort, logró salir con vida y además, trajo consigo el cadáver de su compañero -se frotó los ojos cansinamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo algo sucio por los días en la cueva- creo, que le hará bien estar con su familia.

-¿Los Dursley? -preguntó con la mandíbula apretada- ¿Qué bien pueden hacerle a Harry esos muggles?- Antes de decir algo más, Dumbledore le calló con la mirada.

-Hablo de ti. Harry necesita contención y según tengo entendido, tu relación con él se ha estrechado durante este año -Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando las cartas de su ahijado pasearon por su cabeza.

-¿Me permites verlo? -una ilusión casi infantil inundo su voz.

-Transformado, claro está -ni siquiera asintió, antes de volver a ser Canuto.

Albus lo guío a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, sintió el alivio y la alegría de, no solo ver a Harry, sino de que este estuviera sano y salvo. Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió con ardor, cuando se enteró de que el alma de James había vuelto, de alguna manera, con el Priori Incantatem.

Estuvo en silencio mientras Pomfrey le daba las últimas pociones a Harry y antes de marcharse a dormir, dirigía una mirada de reprobación hacia donde él, o mejor dicho su versión perruna, estaba sentado.

Harry tomó el pijama de la enfermería que estaba sobre su cama, lo miró con una ingenua timidez, antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse. Sirius no pudo evitar observarlo, era tan igual a James a su edad. Recordaba cuantas veces había recorrido a James con la mirada a escondidas, mientras se cambiaba en los vestuarios o cuando dormía en ropa interior. Harry era, para sus catorce, un niño bastante bajito y delgado, podría asegurar que seguiría siendo así hasta sus dieciséis o diecisiete, la edad de madurar de un Potter.

-¿Duermes conmigo? -preguntó, Canuto movió la cola con alegría, antes de subirse a la cama de la enfermería.

-Hace mucho que no duermes en una cama ¿verdad? -el perro asintió con la cabeza y se sintió triste al notar la mirada de pena en los ojos verdes.

Harry se acostó, con Canuto a su lado, estaba tan agotado que la poción para dormir solo tardo unos pocos segundos en hacerlo caer rendido sobre la almohada.

Lo veía dormir, dormía igual que James, en las mismas posiciones, incluso soltaba algunos pequeños quejidos, como solían escucharse en su habitación en sus tiempos de estudiante. Aunque Harry había tomado la poción, se le notaba en la cara que estaba abrumado, había sido demasiado para una sola noche, tener que adentrarse en un laberinto, que la Copa del torneo de los Tres magos sea un traslador, ver regresar a Voldemort y ver a un compañero morir. Era demasiado para él que era un adulto, no quería imaginarse lo que este a sintiendo Harry que solo tenía 14 años. Era demasiado pequeño. Demasiado vulnerable.

Sirius quería volver a su forma humana, quería abrazar a Harry y acariciarle el pelo, no le alcanzaba con estar a su lado en forma de perro, pero no podía arriesgarse, Ron y Hermione sabían que el él era Sirius, pero la Señora Weasley y el otro chico -que también suponía que era Weasley- no lo sabían y con todo lo que había pasado no era conveniente que de repente se transformara y junto a Harry Potter apareciera el famoso asesino prófugo Sirius Black.

Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez, hasta que Harry en busca de abrigo y comodidad, lo rodeó con sus brazos, como si el gran perro negro no fuera más que un oso de felpa.

Cuantas veces habría querido que James lo abrazara de esa forma para dormir, él había amado a su mejor amigo, como sabía que su mejor amigo lo había amado a él… solo que no era el mismo amor. El fuego lo comía por dentro cuando lo veía volando libre por el campo de Quidditch o cada vez que sufría por Lily. Habría deseado tanto besarlo y estar a su lado, pero no, él sabía que Cornamenta y la pelirroja debían estar juntos, por ellos se amaban, y tal vez… él no merecía el amor.

Se quedó observándolo otro rato, hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Veía que Harry estaba mirando por una ventana, parecía más grande y estaba sin remera, su ahijado se acercó, le sonrió y lo besó. No estaba sorprendido, es como si fuera algo natural, algo rutinario. Y se sentía feliz por ese sentimiento. Lo besó con ímpetu, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y de hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Sus labios apenas se rozaban, y cuando se separó, Harry le sonrió cálidamente

-Sirius –suspiró.

El hombre acercó de nuevo su boca con la suya, pero Harry se lo impedía, ya que solo decía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Sirius…Sirius…Sirius…

Sirius Black abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Harry Potter. Su ahijado tenía las manos sobre sus brazos y sacudía a Sirius con suavidad. Cuando Sirius parpadeo confuso, Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, mira quien resulto tener el sueño pesado, llevo cinco minutos tratando de despertarte, Sirius. En definitiva había sido un sueño. Harry lo abrazó fuerte y Sirius lo oyó respirar profundamente

-Muchas gracias por venir, Sirius, definitivamente necesitaba a alguien ahora.

Tal vez era cosa de Sirius, pero el animago recordó las miles de veces que James también lo había abrazado y le había dicho las mismas palabras: Cuando Lily era cruel con él, cuando fallaba pruebas, cuando sus padres murieron…Sirius había estado en todas esas ocasiones, siendo su apoyo incondicional, porque para James Potter, Sirius era su hermano del alma, y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar. Ni siquiera el mismo Sirius. James había visto en él un hermano y sabía que Harry veía en él a una figura paterna. Nada más. Realmente sus sentimientos por James habían no cambiado, incluso después de su muerte, y ver la cara de él en su ahijado era parte de un duelo que jamás terminaría de superar.

Él sabía que lo que sentía por su ahijado no era correspondido, sabía que Harry tenía que hacer su vida, que ellos no podían, debía entender que después de todo su amor no era correspondido por los Potter y nunca lo iba a ser.


End file.
